


Pokemon is Strange

by WrittenWithLipstick



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWithLipstick/pseuds/WrittenWithLipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot of what happens inside the Pokeball. Also, Bulbasaur is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon is Strange

Bulbasaur walked towards Route 666. Just as she was about to step under the sign announcing the beginning of Route 666 and the end of Route 665, she heard something from behind her!

”CHARMANDER! Char char, cha – r - mander! Charmander!” Charmander screamed at Bulbasaur, obviously challenging her to a duel.

“Bulbasaur? Bulba – saur, saur bulbasaur?” Bulbasaur asked Charmander, obviously agitated by the sudden challenge of Charmander, but even so, she refused to step down from a good challenge. “Saur – saur, Bulbasaur!” she said while she threw her pokeball over the field. Out came a brown haired shy nerd, who grabbed her polaroid camera closely.

She turned around and looked at her master, “Is it time again, Bulbasaur?” she asked shyly, obviously uneasy with the presence of Charmander. Before Bulbasaur could answer Charmander let out a wild roar behind her!

“Char char, Charmander!” Charmander roared and threw his pokeball, and out came an equally shy girl, her blonde hair set up in a cinnamon bun, she fidgeted and waved slowly to Charmander, she then turned around to face her opponent, a deep frown grew on her face.

“Max Caulfield, we meet again! Let’s have a fair fight again with no interruptions!” She called out while she prepared for the upcoming fight.

“Nice to meet you again, Kate Marsh! I hope you’ve actually improved since the last time; else this will be far too easy!” Max called back to her opponent.

“Saur! Bulbasaur!” Bulbasaur screamed out towards Max. As commanded she prepared herself to attack Kate Marsh. She started to take selfies with her polaroid camera, with each picture she would gently shake it before putting it away. This ceremony of hers improved her special stats and defence stats.

“Charmander!” Charmander called out, and Kate also started to prepare for the upcoming fight. She took the cross which usually hangs around her neck and held it in her hands, she knelt down and started to pray as means to power up her attack stats.

“Charmander! Bulbasaur!” the two pokemon called out at the exact same time! Max and Kate looked at one another, Kate stopped praying and Max stopped taking selfies. The two teenagers charged one another, Kate with her cross held in her hand, cross growing larger with each step she took. Max with her camera swung in her hands, also growing with each step after step Max took and heavier and sturdier with every swing.   

When the two girls clashed, smoke built up and covered the scene so that the two pokemon who had engaged each other couldn’t see what was happening. They looked nervously at the dust cloud, both eagerly waiting for the victor to emerge out of the cloud.

Inside the dust cloud, the two girls were hitting each other. Max swung her oversized and overly sturdy camera at Kate. Kate did her best to parry the incoming swings from her opponent. Remembering what Max did last time they had clashed Kate decided to copy that very strategy. Kate tried to kick up dust in her opponent eyes, for a win is a win no matter how dirty you fought to achieve it. A lesson she learned the hard way. A lesson that did in fact work. The hail of camera hits from Max came to a sudden stop due to dust in her eyes. She tried to jump away from her opponent but Kate was already on the spring. She jumped after Max, only to trip on the ground. Kate abruptly hit Max in her fall, their lips connected roughly and the faces lodged together. The force knocked the two girls out; Kate ending up on top of Max.

As the dust slowly settled the two pokemon could now see the outcome of the fight. What they saw disappointed them both. Kate lied on top of Max and neither was moving, stars circling over the heads of the knocked out girls.

With a sigh the two pokemon returned them to their respective pokeball. With a snarl Charmander threw out the next pokeball, and from it emerged Principal Wells. With a growl from Bulbasaur came a stylish teacher, he walked forward, straightened his tie and put on some stylish glasses, he looked out over the shiny bulb of principal Wells and utters loudly, “Damn, someone is looking good today! And it isn’t you Wells boy! It’s me, Mr Jefferson!”

A soft colour of red started to grow on Wells cheeks, as rage built up inside him. The smug smile of Jefferson quickly dispersed as a roar of the two pokemon ordered them to attack one another.

The previously built up rage boosted Wells while the smug Jefferson had taken his win for granted. However, his self-confidence gave him some minor stats boosts, but nothing equal of the boost that principal Wells had from his rage. Wells jumped up, he charged his shiny bald head with Arcadia Energy and headbutted Mr Jefferson straight on the face. The strength of the headbutt surprised the smug teacher and easily knocked him over, giving Wells the position to keep hailing punches at the poor teacher. His glasses cracked, and so did his nose. When he coughed not only was there saliva and blood, but also a few teeth followed along. Just as principal Wells was about to throw the finishing punch, Mr Jefferson disappeared, Bulbasaur herself started to shift in colours.

“Saur! Bulba bublasaur! Saur saur bulbasaur!” She cried out before she vanished leaving a cloud of red particles where she once stood.

“Char char! CHARMANDER! CHARMANDER!” Charmander cries out in a fit of rage, for Bulbasaur being preferred over him!

 

“Bulbasaur! I choose you!” Harpuia called out, throwing the pokeball containing Bulbasaur into the midst of a pokemon battle.

 

Thanks a lot to Jordan for inspiring me to write this piece, and thanks for Arcadian for helping me out with the editorial stuff! Pursuit of Greatness will be updated sometimes in august, meanwhile enjoy this piece.

 


End file.
